Blue roses
by Blueroses236
Summary: It's about a girl who fell from a window in her former school.She could only remember a man who gave her Blue roses. Then she transferred to all-boy school and hid her true identity. Byakuya/Aizen/ulquiorraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author' notes: I already did a lot of fanfics but I'm too lazy to post it in the internet. So this make this story the first fanfic I ever post~ .…duh~ my beloved friends forced me to post it on the net…well, if they didn't, you won't be reading this now...*lol…bleach characters don't belong to me and it belongs to tite kubo-san...If it was mine...Hah...You'll surprised what I will do to them*naughty smirk…go! Go! Go! :3...nyan~nyan~enjoy reading~ I hope you like it~the main character in this chapter is a girl...make no mistake…**

**CHAPTER ONE: MEMORIES DO DIE**

[Someone's POV]

Memories. I wondered what it felt like to have those. What it feels to forget something that is not important yet it is.

I felt empty, vacant like a broken doll.

All I could remember was a face of a man who gave me blue roses. I couldn't recall any of my friends. Just the face of that man all I could remember. He had long black hair that elongated longer than anyone.

Since when did I lose my memories? I had been thinking a lot of that question for the past few years. All I knew was I had been in a coma for two years. Mom told me I fell from fourth floor's window in my former school. I had been wondering how that accident could possibly have happened. Did I really fall from it? Or did I jump from that window? No one knew nor did they wish to know about it.

Luckily I was not physically injured. Just memory loss was the thing I suffered from the accident. I had been living for seven years without being depended on regaining my memories. And that include the time when I was in a coma.

I wanted to start new life on a new school where no one could possibly know me. Plus I had moved due to my parent's job.

I didn't want to have anything to do with my past. Maybe god took my memories away because it was too painful to bear. The man I constantly remembered his face didn't appear for the past seven years. So I took this possibility to forget cut off ties with my past and try to forget about him.

I was transferred to a high school named Akira Gakuen. Nothing much did I know about the school. All I knew it was the only school in the district I had moved in. I hoped I will not be a misfit in that school. And I had to be someone I didn't want to be. I had to fake everything about myself.

So the day will come. I hoped I was ready for it.

**Author's notes: Gomen~it just a short chapter but I promised to make it up for you, my beloved readers…So how is it? Good or bad? Do forgive me if I did a lot of grammar mistakes….haha...I'm a human too…human makes mistake…I'll try to improve my grammar and vocabulary...if you like my story, don't forget to share it with your friends who like bleach…like like like and comment comment comment…I don't know when I will be updating my next chapter due to my upcoming exams =.= …but don't despair I'll do something between that time… janhe~:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: meet again minna-san…fuh~~ lastly I managed to upload my story...Sorry for the waiting~~:3**

**CHAPTER TWO: BEAUTIFUL BOY IS IN OUR CLASS…**

At school compound…

Akira Gakuen was started early than all of other schools since it was the only high school in that district. The school was reopened in January. Now, it was already May. Many students ganged up to share their hot stories. Rumours spread very quickly in that school whether it was true or not because the school occupants here were very busybody and nosy from teacher to student, nerds to school jocks, seniors to students and any other ranges of people existed in that school.

In the class 3-B before class was started…

"Yo, Ulquiorra! I heard that there will be a transfer student in our class" asked a blue haired boy to a black haired one. The black haired boy looked passive compared to the blue haired one. The blue haired boy looked at him intently. Before, Ulquiorra was really passive in his middle high but he was more opened and talked more often ever since he was friend with Grimmjow in high school.

"Really, Grimmjow? Where do you hear it?" asked the young albino. The wild man just grinned and answered when Ulquiorra gave him a serious look.

"It's from that bastard, Ijuru" said Grimmjow pointing to the man he had just recently punched.

"You're mean, grimm-kun. By the way it's not 'j' but with 'z'. How many times do I need to tell you"

Ulquiorra just sighed at his friend. "How many times did I tell you not to randomly punch people? Sooner or later they will take it out on you. And I'm not going to responsible if anything had happened to you" said Ulquiorra as he held his temples.

"I can't help it. He has this annoying look when I always talk to him. It's his fault not mine. I was born to fight. It's in my blood" said Grimmjow as he showed off his muscular biceps.

"Whatever. Is it a girl or a boy?" asked Ulquiorra sarcastically as he was too lazy to argue with the angry cat.

"That's the problem. I don't know" said Grimmjow as he scratched the back of his neck. Ulquiorra chuckled lowly. "Oi, of course it's a boy" said the blue haired angrily as he fell into one of Ulquiorra's lame trick.

Then the bell rang.

All of the students walked back to their respective seats. All the students in that school were boys as this was an all-boy school. And everyone there lived in a dorm.

"Stand" shouted class 3-B's representative, Uryuu Ishida. "Ohaiyo, sensei!" all of them said in unison.

[Ulquiorra's POV]

Our homeroom teacher, Nanao Ise entered the classroom with the transfer student that Grimmjow and I recently talked about. He had a long and straight pink hair and a pair of pale whitish eyes. Everyone in the class was almost mistaken him as a girl. Me too. Well, he had girlish face. No offense.

I looked at him intently. Our eyes met for a split second. But the new boy quickly diverted his eyes to another place. He squirmed uncomfortably under my gaze.

"Ohaiyo, minna-san" greeted the new boy. He had the softest voice for a boy. Everyone looked at him anticipated. Realizing that every student in the class was staring at him, the new boy blushed cutely as he said his name.

"My name is Urameshi Suzumi"

"Hajimemashite"

All of the students had surely have fallen for Suzumi. All of them treated the new boy with happy grins but not me. I somehow felt peculiar about that boy. There was something weird about him.

I would ask Grimmjow for his opinion later. Let the topic about that guy drop by now. I was too deep in my thought that I did not notice that Grimmjow threw something on my head. I almost snapped at him for being rude to me but I managed to remain composed or else Nanao-sensei would punish me for not being attentive in her class.

There was a piece of paper in front of me and I looked at Grimmjow as he motioned me to read it.

_**Oi, do you think that there's something weird about that newbie?**_

_**Is he a dude or a girl?**_

_**I mean he 100% looks like a girl.**_

_**His body.**_

_**His face.**_

_**The way he speaks.**_

I read through the note. So I wasn't the only one that thinks like that. I wrote something on the paper.

_**So you think like that too?**_

_**I don't know even his name is like a girl's**_

_**So what should we do now?**_

I gave the paper to Grimmjow who in return replied it.

_**We need to talk to that guy later!**_

It was the answer from Grimmjow. It was going to be rough. I hoped that Grimmjow would not make a fool of himself in front of Suzumi.

And by that Grimmjow ended our conversations. I didn't notice that Suzumi took a seat left to me until someone said something to me.

"Hajimemashite"

I stared at the new boy who had been the topic of my conversation with Grimmjow recently. Suzumi smiled at me while I was too caught up in my own world. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I couldn't help but to blush involuntarily.

Wait a sec… I slapped my face inwardly…He was a boy and you are a boy, you shouldn't think like that…Oh geez…

[End of Ulquiorra's POV]

Five periods of study had passed. The first period was so damn boring since many students were dozed off in class especially Stark. He was one lazy student that always fell asleep in all classes. They were studying about Literature and were taught by Kyouraku Shunsui. The second period was History taught by Gin Ichimaru. Ichimaru-sensei was so strict that no one dared to close their eyes even for a second.

Third lesson was English taught by discipline teacher, Soifon. If a person was found doing something against the school's rule, they would taste the sweet punishment given by Soifon-sensei. Fourth lesson was Chemistry taught by Kurotsuchi-sensei. While the fifth lesson was Japanese language taught by Ukitake-sensei but Ukitake was on a sick leave leaving students having their sweet free time for a while.

Administration was trying to find a substitute teacher to teach Japanese language but he would be here only on next month, June. He was said to have a magnificent job on his previous school. He was caliber teacher.

Students were having their recess time.

Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra tried to consult the new student. It was difficult for them to do that as the new boy was surrounded by many other students. Grimmjow went to a bathroom for a while.

Ulquiorra just looked boringly at them. He could hear their conversations pretty loud.

"Suzumi-kun, which school is you come from?"

"Well…"

Suzumi looked fussed.

"Do you have any boyfriend?"

"Uh...No... I haven't had any boyfriend and GIRLFRIEND"

What was that question, Ulquiorra thought.

"Are you interested in guys? Are you into girls only? Or Are you into both sexes?"

That question made Suzumi blushed. "What do you mean? I want to make friend with everyone…"

Suzumi didn't surely understand what they were talking about. Ulquiorra stared at him intently as he felt pity for the new boy. Oh fuck, Ulquiorra thought. Suzumi waved his hands to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tried to hide his embarrassment; he gave him a cold glare. The new student quickly diverted his eyes to somewhere else.

"Suzumi, who are you?" said Ulquiorra said to himself.

**Author's note: so how is it? Much better..?Review me please~ I just wanna say thank you to Fairy-san, Vampire-san and zombie-chan...For giving me a support to write this story…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Ohaiyo, minna-san…I have come back to update my stories for my beloved friends….Fairy-san, Zombie-chan and Vampire-san, I hope you will like my next chappy that is FIGHTS AGAINST THE ODDS…uhh...Let's get started...**

**CHAPTER THREE:FIGHTS AGAINST THE ODDS**

It hadn't been too long since Suzumi got enrolled in this school… it just had been five days... Currently they were having E.C.A; extra-curricular activities. All students were given a chance to attend three clubs maximum. And today they had an outdoor club… there were varieties of choices of the clubs in that school for example swimming, football, badminton, basketball, kendo, taekwondo, karate, squash and TRACK TEAM club.

Everyone seemed very enthusiastic about what would the new boy was going to join in except the albino looking man.

It was because Ulquiorra had never wanted to join any club since that accident when he was in a middle school. An accident which totally had changed his life forever. And he hated the man who was responsible for it. He never accepted that man as his father. And nor did he will.

[Start of Ulquiorra's POV]

Tsk… all these people, don't they have anything better to do… They're wasting their times on these stupid clubs…

Fuhh~ I sighed loudly before I could hear the clicking sound of the door telling me that everyone has gone out from the changing room. Every E.C.A. was on, I always locked myself shut inside a bathroom until it was over and it sometimes pissed of my very hot-tempered sports teacher, Kenpachi- sensei. But what could I do…I hated sports…I hated clubs…

I unlocked the door and headed out of the changing before I heard something which stopped me from moving.

"Excuse me, but may I ask you where are you going?"

Man, I was so busted. I got to find some excuses…

I turned my body to face someone whoever had busted me out of nowhere. "I have some business to take care of-"

I tried to say but as soon as I saw the person's face, I stopped talking.

"What are you doing here?"I asked as I gave him a cold glare. There was something fishy about that guy so I was not going to get him on a good side.

"Everyone left early so I don't where to go exactly…so I wait here if I can find someone to help me and I found you…umm" ,said the pink haired boy. He was wondering about my name.

"Go find help from somewhere else. I'm not interested", I answered almost cold.

The only person that I was close to was just Grimmjow. I didn't care whatever people might talk about me. The truth was I didn't know how to make friends. I was afraid that I might lose someone if I have grown attached to them very close. To me, Grimmjow was a good and close friend but we weren't that close since I wasn't yet opened to him.

Grimmjow didn't know anything about my pasts and I decided that was for the best.

The pink haired boy looked hurt. I just walked towards the door and reached for the doorknob.

Oh geez…he was such a wimp…he made me guilty already…I clenched my teeth as I tried to fight the urge to turn back and say something.

"Why don't you try taking a stroll by yourself?" I said lowly before I left the room.

[End of Ulquiorra's POV]

Hallway corridor…

The young albino just wandered aimlessly around the school hoping that his sports teacher won't find him. Ulquiorra saw a quarterback captain along with his team members. They were such a rowdy gang that even Ulquiorra wanted to avoid them that badly. The leader was an orange-haired and well built man named Ichigo Kurosaki. He and Ulquiorra were different from each other. Ever since their president and other student council committee left for an exchange program to Kyoto, Ichigo and his gang had dared making some ruckus towards any other occupants of the school.

Ulquiorra walked past them coolly. Ichigo just sneered at him so as the others. When Ulquiorra wanted to turn away, Ichigo called him. Ulquiorra stopped on his tracks.

"Do you know where the new girlish boy is?" asked Ichigo as he lifted his jacket.

"In the changing room" he replied receiving a satisfied grunt from Ichigo.

"Thank you for telling me", he said as he smirked and added "and thank you for making our business easier".

Ulquiorra didn't want to have anything to do with them so he just threw the answer away to them.

In the Library…

Sitting beside a window, Ulquiorra read Shakespeare as he tried to kill time when suddenly he saw some quarterbacks member circling a student in the garden. Ulquiorra just neglected it as he was tired to look at the person's face.

But the hair of the victim was something that he had just recently seen.

"_Do you know where the new girlish boy is?" _

"_In the changing room"._

"_Thank you for telling me and thank you for making our business easier"._

"oh shit" Ulquiorra cursed."They were taking it out on the new student", thought Ulquiorra.

He then realized he had given them an access to have a fight with the new student. Ulquiorra ran towards the garden hoping that he would get there in time.

On his way there, he came across with Grimmjow who went to the bathroom. Ulquiorra just dragged him along. Grimmjow who was wondering what had happened that make Ulquiorra out of his coolness.

"Yo, Ulqui. What has happened? I need to know why you are taking me away from that club… Kenpachi-sensei will not be happy with us…"

"Suzumi's in danger" said Ulquiorra and that alone triggered Grimmjow to move even faster than Ulquiorra.

"Who?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ichigo and his gang" said Ulquiorra as they continued to run towards the garden.

When they arrived, they could see that the quarterback team members were ready to take him down. They hid behind the bushes trying to find a right time to ambush them.

"What do you want to do to me?" shouted Suzumi as he tried to defense himself,

"What do you think we are going to do when a beautiful boy come into our super boring all-boy school?"Retorted a red haired male named Renji Abarai. All of the others laughed along with him.

"Hey, I'm a boy"

Orange haired male came closer and touched Suzumi's hair very smoothly and sniffed it. "You smell like Cherry blossom"

"Who cares if you are a boy when you are beautiful like a girl…"Ichigo grinned devilishly and added "if you're not expecting this, then it's your fault for coming to this school"

Suzumi tried to hit him but Ichigo caught his wrist and pulled him closer to his.

Grimmjow couldn't stand watching Suzumi being violated like a girl while the fact that he wasn't a girl. Neither did Ulquiorra even though he hid it well.

When Ichigo tried to do something even further, Ulquiorra stepped in as he yelled on their faces,

"Don't touch him like that"

Grimmjow followed suit. Ichigo stared at both males who abruptly disturbed his sweet time.

"Well well well…..if it isn't the wimp from city and his underdog "said Ichigo referring Grimmjow as Ulquiorra's underdog.

"Hey, watch you mouth!" shouted Grimmjow as he charged at Ichigo but was halted by Ulquiorra. Suzumi was shocked to see them.

"Ichigo-san, I want you to leave that boy alone "said the green eyed male and added "you can hit me in exchange"

Ichigo just stared at him and then agreed with the term. "Renji, release him" ordered Ichigo. Suzumi ran to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra took a step closer to Ichigo and the orange haired male was ready to hit him when Ulquiorra tried to evade his attacks. But unluckily one fist hit him on his wounded shoulder making him fall on the ground. Lifeless. Ichigo tried to do a second attempt to kick Ulquiorra when someone shouted to them.

"What do you think you are doing?" said a brown haired male as he walked nearer slowly. Ichigo's entire friend was giving a frightened look towards the male and so did Grimmjow who absolutely did no wrong except a new boy who hadn't seen his face before in the school.

"Uhh…Nothing…" said Ichigo. His voice was wavering with fear.

'Who is that guy', thought Suzumi. A brown haired male shot them a deadly glare telling them to leave that place immediately before he loose his temper.

Before they left, Ichigo mouthed something to that new boy. "I'll get you soon"

"ulqui-san"Grimmjow shouted as he tried to wake Ulquiorra from the collapse.

Suzumi was surprised of the sudden turns of events. He couldn't help himself from crying."It is my entire fault" Suzumi blamed himself for being incompetent. For being such a weakling.

"If it weren't for me, Ulqui-san would never become like this" said Suzumi in a low voice.

Suddenly someone patted his head and said it would be okay. Suzumi stared at blue haired male with teary eyes. Suzumi managed to fake a smile so that the older students wouldn't be worried.

The brown haired male from earlier stared at Suzumi as if he had done something wrong.

"Suzumi, come with me" he said which received shock gasps from both Suzumi and Grimmjow.

"How did you know my name?" asked the pink haired male.

**Author's notes: how is it? I don't sleep so that I can make this chapter. Isn't he's so adorable? Haha… sorry I swapped their personalities since I decided to make the good ones to the bad ones…I think if I did that, they'll be super hot… Mark my word, you guys…Which one do you think is hotter? Ulquiorra or Grimmjow?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Ohaiyo! It has been a while since I last posted my chapter three…READ IT WITH YOUR HEART!**

**CHAPTER FOUR:THE DREAM**

The wind was howling very strong. The sand and debris from the desert were lying everywhere. A man was lying lifelessly and unconsciously on the desert waiting to be buried by the enormous sand. There were sandstorms everywhere ready to victimise the poor man who was lost in the desert.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and his eyes revealed sadness, loneliness and feeling of longing to someone. They were green in colour. He had a short black hair. Ha had a pair of black wings in which it made him looked like a bat.

One of the wings was broken.

[Someone's POV]

"What am I doing here?" I said as I looked at a weird costume I wore.

My body felt numb and I stretched my arms wide as if I had wakened up from a deep slumber.

Ouchh….It hurts, I thought.

Suddenly I remember an unpleasant event that I had before with Ichigo. No wonder.

Ichigo hit me repeatedly until I fell unconscious just because I dumbly tried to help the new boy before falling into their dangerous game.

I remember someone talking to me but I didn't know who. But why did I end up in this kind of place. Lonesome. Full with sadness. There were no signs of living things in it except me. I had been dreaming this dream many times where I met a particular kid. Someone from my past. A girl. My best friend.

She called me an angel of darkness since I had black wings. Hilarious for me to say. But all I just could say that this was the place where I can be with someone I wanted to be with. It had been a while since I had this dream.

I walked throughout the desert for how many days I didn't know to find the girl, desperately trying to find asylum in this dream of mine.

"Where are you?", I said in a low voice.

Then I found her sitting under a palm tree.

"Ohaiyo, Ulqui-san" said a small girl as he walked nearer. "Ohaiyo, Rin-chan" I greeted her. She was so vibrant as ever.

I had been her friend for almost 10 years and that girl in my dream didn't grow even an inch. She was exactly looked like how I would want her to be. She was still 6 years old. But my feeling to be with her had never faded.

I had hoped to meet Rin once again even though it was impossible. I last met her when we were six. She had to leave the place because of her parents' job. I had never stopped wishing from that day until now. So I was going to cherish this time to be with Rin and promised to never ever let her go again.

"Let's play together" I said as I turned into a child form.

**Author's note: owhh…isn't he such a sweet and loyal guy?If you agree, LIKE IT…IF you are not…T.T….then goodbye, cruel world...Bleach Rules…ESPADA rules…FAIRY-SAN, HE is HOT and COOL! What? Really contradict statement…Oh my English~~.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: WHO ARE YOU?**

"Who are you?" asked a pink haired male as he followed behind a silent brown haired male. It was the first time he had seen that male who ended a fight between Ulquiorra and Ichigo just with a simple glare.

The man remained silent.

"It won't hurt just to answer that question", thought Suzumi. He was staring deeply as if he was trying to remember who the male was. Instead, Suzumi caught himself staring at the back of the brown haired male shoulder.

The silent male had a quite muscular and broad shoulder. He had a pair of brown and sharp eyes. The male caught Suzumi staring at him which made Suzumi quickly divert his eyes to something else. He had this what-are-you-looking-at look in his eyes.

Suzumi had been following him for almost thirty minutes and he still didn't know where he was taking him. Suzumi tried to ask him one more time.

"Who are you?" he asked and added "How do you know my name?"

Still no answer came from this man. He was quite a stubborn one just like that Ulquiorra, Suzumi thought.

Then after few minutes later, they arrived in front of a what-so-called-creepy room. The student council's meeting room. No one dared to enter that frightening room because they knew that once you enter that room you knew that you were in a deep trouble. Suzumi knew it because one of their friends told him about it.

"Am I in a deep trouble?" asked Suzumi as he was frightened by the look that was written on his face.

"Enter the room," said the older male finally but he did not answer the question given by the younger one.

Having no choice at all, Suzumi obliged the order unhappily. In that room, it was glowing white. There was no other colour except white in that place. It reminded him of an unpleasant day he had in a hospital. Without being told, Suzumi sat on a chair available.

"so why do you bring me here?" asked Suzumi hoping this time the prince of darkness would answered his question this time.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: THE SILENT SCHOOL PRESIDENT

"Who are you?" said Suzumi. He was trying his hardest not to squeak or make a dumb of himself. The silent boy gave him a warm smile. "Was it my eyes or that man just smiled at me?" thought Suzumi as he tried to avert his eyes to somewhere else.

There was an awkward silence there. Suzumi gulped nervously as he tugged his hand at the hem of his shirt.

"It's been a while since we last met" said that man as he stared at Suzumi. Suzumi couldn't help but blushed at the contact of their eyes as soon as his eyes met his. "Suzu-chan" said the brown haired male as he smirked.

Suzumi's eyes widened as soon as he heard the words left his mouth. "Chan?" Suzumi asked. Without his notice, the man was standing in front of him. He was looking at Suzumi as if he was a dessert. "What do you mean? I am a boy. Why are you calling me chan?" said Suzumi as he stood up trying to get away from that place.

The brown haired male took Suzumi's arm and pulled him closer to his body. He hugged him closer. Suzumi could feel that his heart was beating wildly from the skin ship he had with the tall boy. Suzumi couldn't' help but stared into that man's face, studying it.

He had a pair of very sharp and lonely eyes. The jawbone of his face made him looked stunningly beautiful. He looked like a god. His saviour put his face closer to Suzumi's. Their faces were just one centimetre away from each other. Suzumi could swear that he could feel that man's breath on his neck and it was very ticklish.

"I know you're not a boy, Suzu-chan" whispered that man lowly near to his ear. Her real identity had been revealed. There was someone who knew her secret that she actually was a girl. "Who are you and how do you know?" asked Suzumi in shock and fear that this man would reveal her secret to everyone else.

She didn't want to know what might actually happened if they did. She was afraid that the thing that happened today might happen again and the orange haired man made his point clear just now that he would get Suzumi sooner.

"I'm your cousin. Aizen Sosuke. Don't you remember me?" told that man. Suzumi's eyes widened. Of course, she wouldn't. She had amnesia. She wouldn't remember any of her pasts including her cousin. "I don't. Gomen" said Suzumi. Aizen released her from his grip.

He looked hurt and Suzumi could see it. The silent man walked to the door and said "Let's get back to our room"

"Our room?" Suzumi asked. She was confused as to why did Aizen say like that. There was no 's' so that meant he mentioned only about one room. It was impossible for them to share a room since they told her that her roommate was a school president and he wouldn't be back for the time being.

"I'm the school president" said Aizen as if he knew what was inside the mind of a cross-dresser Suzumi. Her doubts were cleared at an instant. "So my roommate is you" said Suzumi. It was then a realization hit her. That she was going to share A BED with him. A drop-dead gorgeous school president. ALONE.

Her face heated up at an instant. She smacked her face for thinking stuff like that. She tried to think positively. 'There's no way that he's going to share a bed with me. I'm actually a girl after all. He's going to find an extra bed for me. Yes, that's right. It must be like that'

Without her notice, she actually said her thoughts out loud. And she didn't even realise it until Aizen said something that made her really embarrassed. "There's no need to be shy. We're cousins after all and you are a boy" said Aizen as he felt amused by the woman.

"What? Do you hear it all of it?" asked Suzumi as she put her hand on her mouth. It had been a while since she last behaved as a girl.

Aizen just nodded. Her face was beet red. It was really hot to the core. She went out of the room with feeling of embarrassment. Aizen just smiled watching her running off like that.

But as soon as she was out of sight, the smile on his face turned into a frown. "Suzu-chan, don't you remember about me?" said Aizen lowly with a sad expression on his face. He then walked off from that place.

"Mister, why are you running in the hallway?" asked someone as he saw Suzumi running in the hall way. Suzumi was startled and as a result, he slipped on the floor.

"Oh my. It hurts" whined Suzumi as he rubbed his butt. He could see someone was stretching his hand to him. "Are you okay? Gomen if I scared you just now" said a boy.

It was white haired boy. A short white haired boy. Suzumi saw him in his kendo club. "It's okay. You're a junior in Kendo club, right?" asked Suzumi. The boy looked at him, slightly pissed off.

"I'm a senior in the same class with you" said that boy. It shocked Suzumi. There was no way that this short boy was the senior. "You're short" said Suzumi adding salt to the pain.

"Don't call me like that. I'm older than you" said the white haired Chibi. "Older?" Suzumi said a bit alarmed.

"What do you mean you're in the same class with me?" said Suzumi trying to regain composure. "Why I don't see you in the class then?" asked Suzumi.

"I don't really need to study. I'm a genius after all" said that short boy. "I'm Suzumi Urameshi. Nice to meet you. Anata?"

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou" said that man as he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you. Call me Hitsugaya"

Suzumi took his hand and shook it. The bell rang. Without Suzumi's consent, Hitsugaya went off slightly cursing about some stuff. Suzumi just smiled. He was glad that he had made another friend today.

**A/N: Hi…It's been a while since I last update this story…Comment, guys…so sorry if I made you confused…I wrote Suzumi as a 'he' when she was with someone who didn't know that she's a girl and I wrote Suzumi as a 'she' when she was with Aizen since Aizen had already known her gender…Okay..did you get it..**


End file.
